


as long as it involves you

by melodyinlove



Series: 2hyun idolverse one shots [2]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyinlove/pseuds/melodyinlove
Summary: minhyun listens to jonghyun's favorite song on repeat





	as long as it involves you

"Cause I'm a pilot anywhere / Cause I'm a pilot anywhere"

 

Minhyun had probably heard this song hundreds of times but it never got old to him. He personally wasn't in love with the song, but he knew Jonghyun was. Galaxy by BolBBalgan4 was one of Jonghyun's most played songs and the thought of listening to it at the same time as Jonghyun might be made Minhyun's heart beat. 

It was difficult being separated from Jonghyun. He felt like empty and although the Wanna One members were fun and he loved them, they weren't Jonghyun. They didn't make his cheeks blush vibrantly, his smile shine brightly, or make his heart beat uncontrollably. Jonghyun was irreplaceable to Minhyun. Listening to Jonghyun's song helped Minhyun relax and remember that despite the two being separated, everything was going to be alright. 

"Minhyun hyung, can you play a different song? You always play that one," protested Woojin as they all were relaxing in bed before their next schedule.

"You can play your music then, Woojin," the elder replied as he grabbed his earbuds and started listening by himself.

The others didn't understand why Minhyun listened to Galaxy over and over again. They knew about Jonghyun and Minhyun's relationship and Minhyun tried to explain that it was Jonghyun's favorite song, but they still didn't understand. They would ask, "Why don't you listen to a NU'EST song where his voice is actually there?" or "If it's not your favorite, then don't you get tired of it?" It frustrated Minhyun how they didn't understand. He felt like if anyone, Sungwoon would understand because of Taehyun, but Sungwoon only listened to HOTSHOT songs when he missed his boyfriend.

 

The day Minhyun misplaced his phone was when he freaked out. Jonghyun and Minhyun, both having busy schedules, hardly spoke to each other online so the most Minhyun did to feel like he was with the other was listen to Galaxy, but he couldn't without his phone. He asked the other members to play it in the car, but all of them had heard it too many times that they didn't want to bother.

His mood decreased heavily and everyone could tell. Minhyun became silent and was hardly responsive. He was focused mainly on cleaning the dorm, hoping that his phone would show up. Usually, he would at least bother the other members to help him clean, but this time he was the only one.

"Minhyun, we have to go soon. Get ready," Jisung informed with a slight rub on his back, "We can find it later."

"I need it now," Minhyun muttered, "It's important."

"And so is practice," Jisung replied firmly.

Minhyun wanted to keep searching, but he knew the team was a priority so he went with them to the studio to practice. However, his dancing was off, his live vocals were shaky, and he was just not feeling like his usual self. After the fifth mistake, Jisung stopped practice, telling the members to take a five minute break as he pulled Minhyun to the side to speak.

"What's wrong, man? I know you can't find your phone, but is it really that important that you keep messing up? We need to be productive with our time and you know that," Jisung said with a soft smile.

"Galaxy..." Minhyun said softly as he looked down on the floor.

"Are you still going on about that song? It's just a song!"

"You don't understand! It's not just a song!" Minhyun raised his voice, catching the attention of all the members, "Jonghyun has been there for me through thick and thin. He was always the one calming down my nerves, raising my confidence, helping me lighten up and smile. He did everything and that song is the closest thing I have to him calming me down right now and I don't have that!" 

Jisung gave the younger a hug and sighed, "Do you want to listen to it now? Will that help?"

"I-I-I'm okay. I think I'm okay," Minhyun melted in the other's arms as he was emotionally drained, "I just really miss him."

"I know. I know."

 

Minhyun ended up finding his phone in his locker. He felt embarrassed as he knew it was weird to be relying so much on a song for his mood, but he spent so much of his life dependent on someone who was now barely in touch with him so he couldn't help but have his emotions all over the place. He plugged in his earbuds and laid on his bed, closing his eyes as he was ready to sleep after a stressful day.

"Lighting star Shooting star / I'll give you my galaxy"

As soon as the song ended, Minhyun felt more than recharged. He changed the setting to repeat one only, so he was ready to listen to the song until he fell asleep.

"Minhyun-ah," a voice softly whispered.

Minhyun opened his eyes and was surprised to see the love of his life crouching down before him. He looked around and all the other members had left.

"J-Jonghyun! Why are you here?" Minhyun looked at him, wide eyed.

The leader laid with his boyfriend in bed with a smile, "I heard you had a bad day. Tell me what happened."

Minhyun smiled brightly and began to talk about his day with his boyfriend. Through the small opening of the door, Jisung watched with a motherly smile. He had asked Jonghyun to come to surprise Minhyun and watching as Minhyun's smile shined the brightest with Jonghyun, Jisung didn't regret his decision at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a bit of a short one, but i hope it was still good. i heard jonghyun really likes galaxy so i decided to use that song for this prompt. :)   
> please feel free to talk to me about 2hyun (or any other pd101 ship) on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nuestwhere)  
> or send me plots you would like a short whip/drabble of at my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/btobooty)


End file.
